


You're my lottery Gallagher

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheesy shit I tell you, Fluff, M/M, Set a few days after Mickey's coming out, Tooth Rotting Fluff, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is tired of waiting for things to change now that he isn't in the closet anymore. But when it doesn't, he decides to confront Ian - And it is a confrontation mind you, not a fucking heart to heart, Mickey Milkovich doesn't do that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my lottery Gallagher

Mickey wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but nothing had changed since his big coming out at the Alibi. Ian and Mickey were still seen hanging out just as they always did, and if it wasn't for the bright smile and obvious happiness, that radiated of his redheaded Gallagher, he could have brushed aside the whole thing as a dream. Well, that and the bruises from his fight with Terry, but whatever.

Really, it was kind of silly how absolutely nothing was different. He had expected the other boy to want to do gay shit, like hold hands or go on dates or whatever, wasn't all that the point of clammering him to stop hiding?

In fact, two weeks after the incident and Mickey waiting for things to change, he gave up and decided to simply confront Ian about it - because it was a confrontation alright? Mickey Milkovich didn't have heart to hearts. 

The two of them were lying in bed, Ian tracing lazy patterns on Mickey's chest, when the older boy shifted to face him. 

"Okay firecrotch, the hell are you waiting for?" He demanded.

Ian, who had been lost in thought, seemed to blink his way back to reality. 

"In the mood for round three tonight Mick?" He questioned, pushing himself up on his elbow.

"Always in the mood for another round man, but nah, it's not what I was askin' about" Mickey sighed, shifting so he didn't have to meet green eyes. 

Ian pushed himself further up, now focusing on Mickey entirely. "So what were you asking about?" 

Mickey sighed again, before waving a hand between them almost as if it was self explanatory. Ian only frowned in confusion. 

"Do you want me to ask you on a date or some shit? Cuz I ain't got a clue how that stuff works" Mickey finally clarified. 

"What makes you think I want a date?" Ian asked, clearly surprised. 

"Thought that was the point of not hiding? You wanting to do gay shit?" Mickey asked in return. 

"Like hold hands or kiss in public?" Ian checked, while Mickey just gave him a resigned shrug. 

What he hadn't expected was for his boyfriend to start laughing. 

"The fuck Gallagher?" he demanded, finally pushing himself to sit up as he glared at the taller boy. 

"Sorry, sorry - just, you know, i'm not stupid Mick." Ian giggled "I'm dating Mickey fuck - u - up Milkovich, baddest thug in the South side. In what world would I think that to mean flowers and candle light dinners?"

Mickey felt the flush spreading up his neck and he didn't particularly want to imagine how red his cheeks were getting right then. 

"Fuck off" He mumbled but Ian's hands were cupping his face, fingers caressing his warm cheeks lightly. 

"I don't expect gay shit from you Mick. Like you the way you are" Ian assured before pressing a feather light kiss against his lips. 

"So why the fuck did you want to go public?" Mickey asked, trying and ignoring how warm his insides were after Ian's last words. 

"Cuz I wanted to know you weren't ashamed of me" Ian answered earnestly. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey asked, now completely lost. 

"I don't know. I mean I think in the beginning, I wanted to know I meant something to you. That I wasn't just a warm mouth" Ian began, Mickey flinching at hearing his own words 

"You never were" He interrupted, trying to set the record straight when he had a chance. 

Ian simply gave a wide smile before admitting "I know that now"

Mickey could still feel the pang of guilt form at the thought, that there was ever a time Ian didn't know, but Ian was talking again so the brunet decided to shove his guilt aside and pay attention. 

"I've just done a lot of stupid shit you know? Screwed the wrong people, run away and fuck it up with the military, and I figure after all that, you were probably more ashamed of me, thought maybe if you were with a better guy, someone that fucking deserves you, you'd not mind being gay so much"

The whole time Ian spoke, he had kept his head down and talked to the nervous hands twisting in his lap. Mickey stared at him a couple of moments, incredulous. Ian thought he wasn't good enough for Mickey? The fuck kinda world did that kid live in? 

"That - that's the stupidest shit i've ever heard" He finally managed to say. 

Ian glanced up and offered a tentative smile, but Mickey simply rolled his eyes, choosing then to kiss his dumbass boyfriend. It was distracting of course, and took over five minutes before he could focus on anything except making out, but he managed to pull back. 

"You ever heard of that guy who was ashamed of winning the lottery?" Mickey questioned, making Ian frown with confusion. 

"Who the fuck is ashamed of winning the lottery Mick?" Ian asked, pausing his attempt to kiss a trail down Mickey's chest. 

"No one shithead. That's the fucking point" Mickey smiled, before pressing himself closer to Ian, so he could whisper "You're my lottery Gallagher" 

And for once, Ian said nothing, simply wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and settling himself more comfortably so he could let the silence do the speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a word guys, you'd make my day! :) Oh and you can find me on tumblr by the same name!


End file.
